Autour du Monde
by Nori Kiwi
Summary: Petrograd, 1917 ? Révolution russe ! Little Italy, 1920 ? Chanson "Little Italy", des Gueules d'Aminche ! -Recueil de OS-
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya est le créateur d'Hetalia

 **Pairing :**... Ça compte la Soviet's Family ?

* * *

 ** _Autour du Monde_**

 ** _PETROGRAD 1917_**

 _Personnages : Russie (Ivan, Vanya) - Biélorussie (Natalya) - Ukraine (Iekaterina, Katyusha, Katia)_

* * *

Son frère. Sa soeur. Partis. Gâchés. C'est sa faute.

Ivan. Natalya. Pardon. Elle en pleure la nuit. Toutes les nuits.

Elle a tout raté. Tout.

Iekaterina pleure, sanglote, supplie et prie. Mais rien, personne ne vient dans cette maison des quartiers pauvres de Petrograd. Jamais elle n'aurait du laisser Ivan partir à la guerre. Jamais elle n'aurait du laisser Natalya traîner dans les rues de Petrograd.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se trompe à ce point ? Pourquoi ?

Pour Ivan, elle le sait, il mort sous la mitraille, sur le front ukrainien. Katyusha a toujours toutes ses lettres, dont sa dernière, sa préférée :

 _"Ma Katia, ma grande soeur,_ _J'ai froid, dans ces tranchées, et tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur du froid. J'aimerais t'offrir des tournesols, pour la prochaine lettre, mais vu le nombre de gens déjà tombés sous les balles allemandes, j'en sais plus rien. Je sais pas si je rentrerais en fin de semaine, je sais pas. J'ai peur, Katia, et tu me manques, tu sais ?_ _J'espère que les gars qui sont tombés se relèveront ! Je peux te l'écrire à toi, ma Katyusha, car les autres du régiment se moquent quand je dis ça, s'ils ne s'enfuient pas._ _Désolé, aussi, ma Katia, j'ai troué l'écharpe que tu m'avais offerte quand j'ai été mobilisé. Elle ressemble à du gruyère, tant les allemands ont tiré dessus. Tu me la recoudras, quand je rentrerais ?_ _J'espère être debout quand cette lettre te parviendra,_ _Ton Vanya."_

Un court billet, plus court que les précédents. Iekaterina connait la suite : son petit Ivan est mort avant sa réponse, dans le froid, enterré à la va-vite sans tournesol, toujours dans son uniforme militaire poisseux et gelé sans recoudre l'écharpe. Natalya avait fui la maison, quand elle avait appris.

Elle est partie faire la Révolution, avec son brassard rouge et son air sévère.

 _"Grande soeur, je suis désolée, mais notre patrie ne peut pas rester plus longtemps sous le Tsar. Je m'en vais, prends soin de toi"_ , furent ses derniers mots.

Katyusha garde toujours la miche de pain au cas où sa cadette reviendrait, affamée et assoiffée, devant cette pauvre boulangerie familiale. Même si elle sait que Natalya ne reviendra que les pieds devant.

Elle aussi, morte par balle.

Mourir doit faire mal, sans doute. Mais rester seule, convaincue d'avoir tout raté, à supplier et prier pour la rédemption de deux âmes doit être pire. Iekaterina n'a pas le courage de mourir ; elle reste à pleurer la nuit. Seule. Dans le noir.

Ivan et Natalya lui manquent. Elle n'a pas la force de les rejoindre.

 **Dommage.**

* * *

 _Hello ! Je me lance dans un recueil d'OS de longueur variable, dans ce style, avec des lieux et des dates définies._

 _Si vous voulez un lieu et une date, commentez ! Si vous aimez ce début, followez ! Si vous aimez l'auteure (mais ça, c'est une autre histoire^^), favoritez ! Sinon, balancez des pommes pourries._

* * *

 _Petrograd = Saint-Pétersbourg_

 **En 1917, il y a la Révolution russe à Petrograd. Beaucoup y était, que ce soit des ouvriers, des danseuses ou des soldats. Les premiers jours, l'armée tire sur les manifestants, puis retourne sa veste. Les moyens de transports sont bloqués. Les bolcheviks prennent le pouvoirs en Octobre.**

 **Le Tsar et toute sa famille sont exécutés l'année suivante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya est le propriétaire d'Hetalia

 **Pairing :** Heuuuuu...

* * *

 _ **AUTOUR DU MONDE**_

 _ **BELGIQUE 2016**_

 _Personnages : Belgique (Anri Mogens) - Luxembourg (Tim Mogens) - Pays-Bas (Lars Mogens) - France (Francis Bonnefoy) - Allemagne (Ludwig Beilschmidt) - Pologne (Feliks Łukasiewicz) - Espagne (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) - Italie du Nord (Feliciano Vargas) - Romano (Lovino Vargas) - Hongrie (Elizaveta Héderváry) - Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland) - Union Européenne_

* * *

La porte restait fermée. Chacun était passé devant, mais pas moyen. Elle se terrait dans le Parlement, sans un mot, un œil en moins, une attelle au bras et une demi-paranoïa en plus. Ses cheveux châtains clairs, si soignés d'habitude, s'emmêlaient et se mêlaient aux débris de béton, caillots de sang et crasses en tout genre.

Les premiers à avoir frapper furent Pays-Bas et Luxembourg, en la priant de venir partager une bière, des frites ou lire une BD. Sa réponse ? " **Cassez-vous** ".

* * *

 _"Hé, Anri ! lança Luxembourg, un peu inquiet._

 _\- On sait que le moment est très mal choisi._

 _\- Mais on t'a acheté de la bière ! Lars a bien voulu ouvrir son porte-monnaie, donc faut en profiter._

 _\- Grand frère ? Petit frère ?_

 _\- Miracle, elle nous parle !_

 _\- Tim, ce n'est pas l'heure des sarcasmes._

 _- **Cassez-vous**."_

* * *

En deuxième, France, qui s'inquiétait de son état et qui compatissait. Elle l'envoya bouler.

* * *

 _"Belgique, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Je comprends que c'est dur, on a vaincu la même chose toi et moi._

 _-..._

 _\- Arrête de te taire, le silence va te faire du mal !_

 _\- Tu sais quoi France ?_ _."_

* * *

Allemagne lui gueula dessus en troisième. Il était complètement paniqué : si elle ne sortait plus c'en était finie de l'Union Européenne.

* * *

 _"BELGIEN ! REPRENDS-TOI !_

 _\- ALLEMAGNE ! **TA GUEULE** !"_

* * *

Pologne essaya de lui remonter le moral, passant en quatrième. Elle lui hurla de dégager, lui indiquant que les camps de concentrations c'était là-bas, au fond à droite.

* * *

 _"Belgia, c'est genre pas cool ce qu'il t'arrive._

 _\- ... Ferme-la._

 _\- Non, mais on compatit totalement tous, hein._

 _\- ...Tu peux la boucler ?_

 _\- Avec Liet, on va t'offrir, genre, un super truc pour te remonter le moral !_

 _\- ... T'es bouché ou quoi ?_

 _\- Je te le jure complet ! Alors fais-nous une risette, ma chérie, ça illuminerait genre trop ton joli visage !_

 _\- Tu sais, Pologne, **je te prie de dégager**. Les camps de mon pote Hitler sont au fond. Tu sais, tu tournes à droite et tu obéis au monsieur qui beugle en allemand."_

* * *

Entendant ses propos, Espagne, en numéro cinq, tenta plusieurs choses pour la faire sortir. En vain.

* * *

 _"Bélgica, mi corazon, viens nous voir !_

 _\- ..._

 _\- J'ai des tomates !_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Il y a une corrida à Barcelone !_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Tu me permets de t'inviter à danser ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Cinéma demain soir ?_

 _\- ... **Dégage**."_

* * *

Les jumeaux Italie, en six, ont fait ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux : Veneziano pleura en la suppliant à genoux et Romano insulta surtout la porte.

* * *

 _"Belgio ! Reviiiennnns !_

 _\- Cogliona ! Bastarda ! Sors, merda !_

 _- **Tirez-vous, les macaronis**. J'dois avoir un fusil pas loin, j'pense pas que vous voulez vous faire trouer la peau."_

* * *

Hongrie usa de son 'avantage' : la confiance féminine. Devinez la réponse...

* * *

 _" Ma chérie..._

 _\- ... Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu viens discuter avec moi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ma belle !_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Mon amie... Viens me voir !_

 _- **Va baiser ton aristo**. T'es bonne qu'à ça."_

* * *

En huitième, Angleterre. Il avait proposé au Suisse et à la Liechtensteinoise de le remplacer, mais leur position d'éternelle neutralité eut raison de sa détermination. C'est à bout, mal réveillé et pas rasé (même s'il n'avait pas de barbe) qu'il gratta à la porte maudite pour se faire jeter un sort de glaciation.

* * *

 _"Belgium... Pleeeeeaaaaaase..._

 _\- Non. **Barre-toi fissa, connard de rosbif.** "_

* * *

Tout le monde était à court d'idée, et plus personne ne voulait se recevoir des insultes de sa part. On utilisa alors le joker, le petit Union Européenne qui faisait dans les sept ans d'âge physique, avec ses cheveux châtains indomptables, sa bouille d'ange et ses yeux bleus marines. Il frappa à la porte et murmura, de sa toute petite voix :

 _"Maman... Pourquoi tu te caches ?"_

* * *

 ** _Voilà. C'est mon petit hommage pour les attentats..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia à Himapapa

 **Pairing :** Heuuum...

* * *

 _ **AUTOUR DU MONDE**_

 _ **ICH BIN EIN BERLINER**_

 _Personnages :_ _Allemagne (Ludwig Beilschmidt) - France (Francis Bonnefoy) -Belgique (Anri Mogens)_

* * *

\- Les gars, débuta Belgique, visiblement plus calme que la dernière fois, l'heure est grave.

\- Je sais, attentat à Berlin, la coupa France. Enfin, supposé.

\- Dit le mec qui crie au terroriste dès qu'on prononce les mots Bataclan, Charlie et Nice, rétorqua-t-elle en allumant une cigarette.

Elle fumait comme un pompier depuis que ça lui était tombé sur le coin de la gueule.

\- Ma paranoïa est justifiée, et contrairement à toi, j'ai pas reporté mon angoisse sur le tabac.

\- Tu finissais une cartouche en une semaine, maintenant en trois jours.

Allemagne les regardait fixement, mi-énervé mi-désespéré, en faisant des origamis. Il était en piteux état, et malgré son costume propre et sa posture droite, avait son allure habituelle.

\- Et tu sais comment il va ? tenta Anri.

\- Non, il parle en allemand. J'ai toujours pas compris comment marcher sa langue.

\- Francis, tu te fous de moi ? Il t'a légèrement envahi, à...

\- S'il-te-plaît, on a suffisamment fait référence à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale dans le chapitre précédent, trancha le français. Et toi, tu parles bien boche, toi.

\- T'es chiant, France.

Allemagne les avait délaissés pour pianoter sur son portable. Bizarre, très bizarre. Ce n'était généralement pas lui qui faisait ça en premier. Il ne le faisait pas du tout, en temps normal.

Belgique soupira, écrasa sa clope, et reprit en allemand :

\- Viens en parler, on est là pour t'aider.

Elle murmura, taquine :

\- La prochaine fois, envoie bouler Venezito un peu moins violemment. J'ai subi la colère de son frère, moi.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

 ** _Wait a second... Ça fait genre super longtemps que j'ai pas gratté ici. Reprenons les bonnes habitudes :_**

 ** _Si vous voulez plus de Belgique fumeuse, favoritez !_**

 ** _Si vous voulez plus de portables made in GERMANY, followez !_**

 ** _Si vous voulez faire un fuck aux terroristes pour dire que vous n'avez pas peur d'eux... bah faîtes-le. Vous pouvez commenter, aussi, c'est bien._**


End file.
